My Enemy
by CrazyScissors
Summary: WARNING SLASH HarryDraco. Who will trust Draco? Self explanitary
1. Hate or Love?

"Potter, hey Potter!" Harry did not turn around. He recognised the sneering, boastful voice of his arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy. "Potter, I hear you've got yourself a date!" Harry stopped dead.

"What did you say?" Harry was a good foot taller than Malfoy and, as there was no Crabbe and Goyle to protect him anymore, he felt pretty confident. Draco took a step back.

"I was just wondering if you were planning to make it public."

"Make what public?" Harry's face was growing hot. Images were flashing through his brain. Ron stretching in the shower. Ron crying. The steam billowing around Ron's face as he moved closer to Harry. Ron's kisses. Ron's touch…

"Your little love affair with Weasel King." Harry grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes and pushed him round to the back of Hagrid's cabin, where he slammed him up against the wall.

"Malfoy, there's two things I want to get straight. One-I am not having a relationship with Ron. It was a one off. I was horny. I wanted help. Two-If you breathe a word of this to anyone I will personally snap your wand and bring you here to this very spot for some muggle fighting tuition, and that's only the start…"

"Okay Potter, I was just surprised to see you with another boy after all that bother with Chang."

"Yeah, well, she was gorgeous and I was confused but yeah its boys that turn me on."

"Which boys?"

"None of your god-damn business."

"Whoa, manners Potter."

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"Oh shit I love it when you swear."

"What?"

"Nothing I just told you not to swear. Now get off me." Harry had heard perfectly. He was just totally confused by this open display of warmth from **Malfoy**.

"Prefects bathroom Potter. Six. Duel." And he was gone. What the hell was that all about? Prefects' bathroom? What a dumb idea, he wouldn't go.

Yet six o' clock found Harry climbing the stairs to the seventh floor, running so as not to be late. He has his invisibility cloak, his wand and the marauders map were under his cloak for the journey back. He pushed through the portrait and clambered into the room ungracefully. He felt a wave of disappointment. Malfoy was not there.

He pulled his cloak off and covered it and the map with his invisibility cloak in the far corner.

Five past six. Ten past six. He decided to make the most of his visit and run himself a bath. Even if Malfoy didn't turn up, he could still have a bath. What was he talking about? He was here to duel with Malfoy! He shook himself and turned on a few of his favourite taps ready for his bath.

At twenty past six Harry gave up. He pulled his clothes off and slid into the bath, sitting on the step in the corner so that his torso protruded from the water. He lent back and stretched feeling totally relaxed. There was a bang and Malfoy fell through the portrait hole, panting.

"Sorry Potter had to sort something…Oh no, no, no. We're here to duel Harry, not have a bath…Although, now you mention it, it does look rather nice in there, I've never been in."

"Oh fuck off Malfoy I'm in the middle of a bath. Get your own." Malfoy grinned. He was giving Harry a very strange look that was not completely forbidding.

"Go on then Potter, get out and make me." He was still grinning. He pulled off his cloak and dropped it on the floor. He pulled at his tie, not bothering to undo it, just loosening it before dropping that on the floor as well. He was unbuttoning his shirt. Harry was gawping at him. Would Malfoy really do it or was it just a trick? He could not stop Malfoy without getting out of the bath and revealing himself to his arch-enemy. Frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to stop him. Malfoy had pulled off his shirt to reveal his milky-white skin over his slim, toned form. He was now undoing his belt, never taking his eyes from Harry, never ceasing to grin. He unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped his flies. Harry's eyes never left the other boy's hands. Malfoy stepped out of his trousers to reveal long, milky white legs and jet-black boxers. Harry felt himself stir under the water.

"Would you like me to stop Potter?" Before Harry could think of an answer, Malfoy had pulled off his boxers. Harry was surprised to see that Malfoy was every bit as stiff as he was. Malfoy now dropped his gaze and walked calmly over to the steps, turning his back on Harry to climb down into the foamy water. Harry could see the vague outline of Malfoy's spine and his cute, small arse. Draco swam over to him and sat next to Harry on the underwater seat. Harry noticed how cute he was with wet hair and beads of water on his chest. Draco stretched, just as Harry had done and relaxed, calm and composed next to Harry's flustered, trembling form.

"Oh come on Potter, don't pull that one on me. I know you've seen another boy naked, the Weasel King."

"Ron wasn't…Ron isn't...Ron's boring. It takes him about twenty minutes to get a decent errection and he's all flabby and…I mean he's quite cute…"

"It was the same with Derek." At Harry's blank expression he continued. "Derek Mathews. Slytherin, year below. My ex. It took him about twenty minutes to get an errection and then he wasn't very good anyway. Anything kinky, he flipped." As Draco mentioned the word 'kinky', Harry twitched again, feeling himself rising under the foam and water.

"So what about you Potter, you like to get straight into it do you?"

"Well…yeah I don't like having to touch them for ages before they'll give me some action." Draco laughed and Harry blushed, despite himself. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his cock, a hand that was certainly not his own.

"Hell Potter, no wonder you like action with a tool like that. I'm sorry but I'm just gonna have to have a look." Harry's eyes widened. He was proud of his cock but having somebody else compliment him on it, much less his old arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy, the BOY Draco Malfoy made him feel slightly nervous about it. Draco was diving, kneeling at Harry's feet under the water with apparent ease and staring at Harry's cock with wide-open eyes. Draco returned to the top of the water, shaking the water out of his hair and eyes. He stood, letting out a little 'Mmm' of appreciation.

He moved forward, straddling Harry and Harry felt their huge errections rubbing against each other, making them grow higher and higher. Harry felt it was time he took control. He stood up on the step, taking care to lift Draco with him, his hands lifting the other boy's arse, stepping out of the water and laying him gently on the white, marble tiles. He lowered himself onto him and again felt the rush of pleasure as their cocks touched. He rubbed himself up and down against the smaller boy and heard him give a tiny noise of pleasure. He lifted himself off and slid down, down, down, kissing the beautiful, white skin until he reached his cock. He pushed back the foreskin and ran his tongue over the forehead. Draco's body arched and Harry heard him gasp. He let his mouth run over the head and down the underside.

"Harry…" Harry paid no heed. He teased Draco for some time in this way, licking and pulling off until Draco's hips bucked so hard and he pleaded so badly that Harry took pity on him and drew his cock fully into his mouth. He sucked, pulling up Draco's pole slowly and then enveloped him again.

"Oh fuck…Harry…yes…oh god…" Harry was now blowing Draco at full pelt, moving faster than he ever had done before and Draco was yelling again. Harry felt Draco approaching orgasm and speeded up yet more, making Draco's hips buck franticly, and his body shudder and arch. Harry sucked him so hard that he felt his head spin and the noises that followed told him that Draco had finally been pushed over the edge. He screamed and shot into Harry's mouth one, two, three, four, five times. Harry pulled off him and looked up at Draco's face. The blonde boy was sweating; his eyes were staring and wide. Harry knew the most sensitive place after orgasm. He licked the head and, as expected, Draco's body thrashed and convulsed again.

Harry knelt up and crawled over to Draco. He lay down next to him and held the trembling boy in his arms. His own errection was imploring attention but he felt a certain duty to Draco, to calm him before they embarked on that road.

He held Draco until he had recovered and then lifted him and laid him gently in the water. He sat by the edge, watching Malfoy wash his head and shoulders of sweat. Then Draco's hands disappeared under the surface of the water. Harry grinned. Finally Draco looked up at him again. He did not speak but smiled and stood up on the step. Harry saw the other boy's member and felt himself stir. Draco hoisted himself out of the water and walked over to Harry. He knelt down behind him and pressed his naked body to Harry's back. He kissed Harry's neck and shoulders before moving away and laying him down and standing up again. Harry moved backwards so that his feet were no longer but he was stretched out on the floor. Draco came over to him and straddled him. Harry loved the feeling of cock on cock. He bucked his hips slightly and Draco obeyed by sliding his own body up and down on Harry's. But Harry wriggled out from under him. Draco made to kneel up with him but Harry pushed him down again. He had never done it before in his life but, looking at Draco's pert arse, he realised more than anything he wanted to push his cock into it and shoot his load in.

He lowered his body onto Draco's so that his mouth was next to Draco's ear, and slid forwards. The feeling was incredible. Not just part of it but, for the first time in his life, there was pressure on his whole cock. Draco moaned and Harry pulled back a little.

"Does that hurt?" He was surprised at his own concern.

"No, Harry and if you don't do that again I might just have to put you under the imperious curse." Harry laughed and slid in again, harder this time. It was Harry that moaned this time. But neither boy could hold back for very long. Soon Harry was fucking Draco as fast as he could move and both were screaming and yelling into the bathroom floor. Harry panted for the final post and shot his load in, not once but six consecutive times. He pulled out and collapsed onto Draco, gasping for breath.

When he had recovered himself enough to open his eyes, he noticed that his own cum had slid out of Draco's arse. He knelt between Draco's parted legs and licked, tentatively. Draco cried out and bucked.

Invigorated and encouraged, Harry slid his tongue into Draco's arse and Draco let out a scream so long and loud that Harry was obliged to slide his tongue out again. He licked Draco out until he was quite clean and then stood up.

Every muscle was tired. He picked Draco up and the two boys spent the next two hours just lying in the bath, not speaking, but just gazing at each other with elated, exhausted eyes.

Finally Draco took control. Harry, it's twelve. You should get back to Gryffindor tower. And I should get back to my dorm as well. Harry looked at him. He was very beautiful, clean and sexy, his skin still perfectly white and his hair totally smooth in contrast to Harry's own body, the skin pink and rough, the hair untidy and scruffy. He kissed him feeling fireworks that were quite unconnected with sex shooting all over his body making him tingle with pleasure. He got out of the bath and the two boys proceeded to dress each other. Harry picked up his invisibility cloak, and slid it over himself, tucking his other cloak underneath and taking out the marauders map.

"I'll take you back to your common room. I know where it is and you'll be in so much trouble if you're caught." Malfoy opened his mouth to ask a question but Harry shushed him.

"I'll explain some other time." He wrapped the cloak around Draco and himself, tapped the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He watched the map avidly all the way back, taking care to avoid public staircases and taking only secret passages and hidden stairs down to the dungeons. When they reached the opening to the Slytherin common room, Draco slipped out, muttered 'thanks' and melted away. Harry made his way quickly back to Gryffindor tower, slipping in and sprinting up the stairs. It was not until he was lying in bed that a wave of fatigue enveloped him and he fell deep asleep.


	2. More makes it better

Harry awoke to a warm sensation on his mouth. Nothing was touching but it was warmer than usual. He licked his lips and opened his eyes. Draco was sprawled on his bed, wearing black jeans and a white shirt with his silky blonde hair lying perfectly across the pillow. His mouth was inches from Harry's and his breathing was slow and regular. Harry raised himself onto his elbow and flipped himself over to regard the rest of the room. Neville was still in the hospital wing but Seamus and Dean were asleep in Dean's bed, apparently naked. Ron was nowhere to be seen. He flipped over again and met the sleepy gaze of Malfoy. He pressed a finger to Draco's lips and Draco smiled and licked his finger. Harry sank back on the bed. He wanted to moan aloud but he did not want to wake Dean or Seamus. Before Malfoy could lean down to kiss him, he jumped out of bed. He was wearing red boxers. Draco stared at him lustfully and stretched his neck out in silent pleading for Harry to kiss him. Harry nearly kissed him. Here was a gorgeous, blonde boy, lying on his bed and asking him to kiss him and he was refusing. He pulled on a t-shirt and dark blue jeans, blushing when Malfoy glared at him with disappointed eyes. He threw Malfoy him invisibility cloak and headed out of the dorm.

Ron was sitting on the couch with Hermione. He looked awful and Hermione was patting his arm in a comforting way. She threw Harry a dirty, black look as he strode out of the dorms. His heart sank. They knew.

"Ron, I"

"Please just leave me 'till this evening will you mate? It came as a bit of a shock." Ron's voce was not angry. It was broken and hurt but not hostile. Harry felt a wave of guilt and misery and was about to move and sit next to Ron when he felt a pressure against his back and one hand on his arse, one on his groin and suddenly decided to comply to Ron's wishes.

We fell into the room of requirement in a daze, Harry clinging to me, and I to him, his hands running over my body, my legs, my bum, my hips. His warm body against my cool one felt so good and we kissed and kissed each other with a slow, teasing movement. To close it, Harry slammed me against the door and I heard it click locked. I was blind with passion. I wove my hands into Harry's cute, tangled hair and held onto him for dear life as we staggered blindly towards the bed. He lay me down on it, our bodies still entwined. The sheer weight of him coming down on top of me brought tears of desire to my eyes. He tore at my shirt, ripping the buttons off in one sweep of his muscular arms. He pulled it off and threw it to the far end of the room. I slid my hands up his slim, muscular ribcage, marvelling on what a great figure he had. He let go of me for enough time for me to just pull it over his head before he captured my lips again in his.

His hands were on my hips, his fingers roaming my arse and his thumbs massaging tantalisingly close to my cock. I shoved my hand into the non existent gap between Harry's body and mine, and held him through his jeans. He moaned into my mouth. I struggled to undo his zipper and slid my hand inside. He was poking out of his boxers, larger and more erect than any I had ever seen. I held him, my thumb rubbing over the head and my fingers sliding up and down his length.

"Oh yeah, that's good Draco," he whispered against my mouth. My own errection needed attention. Reading my mind, Harry slid away from me. I moaned in disappointment but he was not idle. Looking up at me with lustful eyes he tugged at my zipper and undid my button, pulling my jeans and boxers down my legs. He pulled his own remaining clothes off and threw himself on top of me again.

We were in the same position but it was so, so different. I was more aroused than I had ever been in my life as I felt Harry's arousal grinding against mine. He moved on top of me, forwards and backwards and I felt his pre-cum and mine mingling. He got off me, picked me up and threw me further onto the bed. I cried out in protest but he ignored me. He knelt between my parted thighs. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around him. He then kissed me passionately again and his tongue forced its way into my mouth as he moved into me. The first few times he was painfully slow. I saw the longing to go faster in his face and felt the same myself. I knew he did not want to hurt me but he was far from that.

"Mmm, Harry, faster." He smiled into my mouth and, taking my cock in his hand he began to pump it as hard as he could, moving into me at me same speed. I threw my head back and screamed; it was such a beautiful feeling. I sprayed all over his chest and mine and as he continued to pump, I continued to shoot. His own orgasm was approaching and, as he went over the edge he began to cry out.

"Oh god, Draco yes that's good, Draco…" He shot his load into me with this last cry, and collapsed onto me kissing all over my mouth, short little passionate kisses that made my insides melt.


	3. Friends in Hogsmeade

"Can I tell you something, Harry?"

"Go ahead." Harry propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at his new lover. He felt surprisingly comfortable and unembarrassed, lying there with his naked body against Draco's. Their legs were entwined and their hips were pressed together. From the hips up they were leaning away from each other so that one could fully appreciate the beauty of the other. Harry smiled, he couldn't help himself. But his smile quickly turned to a heated blush as Draco said, thoughtfully,

"You are the best shag I have ever had." Harry opened his mouth to say something about Draco being a great shag too, but said instead,

"How many have you had?" It was Draco's turn to blush.

"Are you really expecting an answer?"

"Totally, I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Fine. Well the first you can probably guess, Pansy. After that I had a short affair with Blaise and then my relationship with Derek. And then there was…well, you know this... don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Well, you know the thing…at the ball…you remember? Oh god, don't tell me he never told anybody?"

"Probably 'he' did, just not me. Go on who was it?"

"You won't like it."

"Go on!"

"Well…I kissed…Weasley."

"You did what!"

"Told you you wouldn't like it."

"No, I'm just surprised that's all. Go on.

"Oh well that was at the ball, three years ago. That was after my break up with Pansy. After that there was Blaise and Derek and since then I've had a crush on you."

"Wow, that's very romantic. I only admitted to myself I liked you after you asked me about Ron by Hagrid's hut." Draco smiled.

"Well go on then, your turn."

"Oh god right okay well there was Cho. That would be the most disastrous relationship of the century, we kissed once but we kinda fell apart. Then there was Ginny. I liked her and we had some fun but we were better as friends. We kissed and stuff but we didn't have sex or anything. And you must know Seamus likes to have fun with every boy in Gryffindor tower, total slut but tons of fun at parties-_not _a lasting relationship. But he made me realise that I was gay. Anyway then that kiss and…stuff with Ron. And now you."

"I'm still waiting for Sirius to come up." Harry jumped and stared.

"You know about Sirius?"

"Sure, that day in fourth year that you, Ron and Hermione followed the dog on the mountain and it was Sirius Black? I was following in an invisibility cloak. I know he didn't do it. I know Pettigrew, unfortunately. So…should his name come up?"

"Erm…no. I tried to get his attention once but he wasn't having it." Draco noticed that Harry was looking at the floor carefully. Draco leaned over and kissed him possessively on the lips.

"You have me now," he said and turned Harry onto his back. Harry stared up at him, feeling strange that his ex-enemy Draco Malfoy could look this hurt at him saying he made a pass after someone. Draco leaned down and whispered softly into Harry's ear. "Come and stay with me for half term. I couldn't bear the thought of you here and me there. Father wrote to ask you this morning, if you want to come?"

"Your dad hates me!"

"He did used to, that's true. But he loves me and since I found you I have a purpose to my life. He knows how much I feel for you. He knows…knows I love you." Harry started and blushed. He looked at the flawless skin, the perfect floppy blonde hair falling into his blue-grey eyes, the pale, cool lips and the slim, perfect form. He looked at himself. His skin was tanned and calloused; it had none of the cool perfection that Malfoy paraded to Harry. His Hair was messy, while Draco's was perfect. His body was bulky with Quiddich muscles where Draco's was slim and smooth. He could not believe how lucky he was. Love? He did not know. But he wound his fingers into Draco's hair and moaned,

"I love you too," into his mouth, yearning to crush the lonely, hurt emotion out of his body forever. "And yes. I'd love to come and stay with you for half term. Thank you." And suddenly tears of joy were running down Draco's face and he was kissing every part of him, his body cool, refreshing and arousing against Harry's own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! I thought you were coming to Grimauld Place with us? Don't you want to see Sirius? Or is your arch-enemy too important for you to spend time with your family and friends?"

"Hermione, listen. You have to understand what it's like for me. You and Ron will probably get together sometime during this holiday, which is great, but it means you don't need me anymore. I get left out all the time. You go for walks together you spend the evenings and weekends together you sit together you even study together. The only time I ever see Ron without you is when he's asleep and the only time I've been alone with you since the start of this year is now! I don't mind it being the three of us; I just don't like playing gooseberry."

"Harry, you never-"

"Maybe it's not like that for you but I don't want to watch you two snogging." Hermione had the grace to look a little bit guilty. "Malfoy's nice. He really is and he loves me and…and I love him. You guys haven't been keen to see me for the last four weeks, why start now? I'm sorry I said that it's just…I know how it would be. You'd try to include me but you just want to be alone sometimes. And that means me being alone."

"And Sirius?"

"Sirius has a flat of his own now. Lupin told me. He wouldn't be there all the time even if I was. I just want to spend a bit of time with Draco and make up with his father. You never know, I could perhaps stop Draco from being a death eater. I've made up my mind, I'm going."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Harry smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm still going." He held out his arms to her and she hugged him tentatively. He knew this was hard for her, and even harder for Ron, but he was going to enjoy his life a little before the war took over.

"Look just…just be careful, won't you Harry."

"Yeah I will. Hey, I think if I'm gonna be with Malfoy and you're still gonna be my best friends you're going to have to learn to love him a bit. Why don't we meet up in the three broomsticks this weekend in Hogsmeade? I know, I know you and Ron have something planned, so do me and Draco, but after, like right at the end, just for a half hour?"

"I…sure Harry, I'll talk to Ron."

"No. Thanks but I think it's better if I tell him"

"Okay. I'll try not to hate him." Harry laughed.

"Thanks, you're a great friend." And the two of them returned to the castle and to breakfast.

That evening Harry found Ron in his dormitory, resolutely reading his transfiguration text book. Harry went to him and sat on the end of his bed. He pulled the book tiredly away from him and Ron stared at him, defiantly.

"Ron. I know this is hard for you. It was always going to be hard for you. But you have to understand that I can't help who I love, and nor can Dra…Malfoy. I'm not going to ask you to like him, I can't do that, but I've asked Hermione, and I think it's even more important that I ask you, to come to the three broomsticks at the end of the weekend visit to Hogsmeade and meet him. At least give him a chance to prove that he's a good guy." Ron looked totally baffled by this last speak and stared up at Harry in amazement. Harry planted Ron's transfiguration book back into his hands, obscuring Harry's face from Ron's and got up. One step at a time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys! Harry and Draco were sitting at a small, round, four-seater table in the far corner of the three broomsticks. Draco was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. Harry was wearing a black shirt and some dark blue jeans. He stood up, raising himself above most of the crowd. Hermione spotted him and pushed Ron in the back towards their table. Ron's face was expressionless. Draco stood up to greet them with a meek,

"Hiya." Hermione gave a week smile. Ron looked unimpressed.

"Hello Malfoy," said Hermione in a forced voice. Ron merely nodded. They all sat down in silence and Harry began to wonder if this had been such a great idea after all.

"Erm…Weasley, Granger…I' just like to say that I'm really sorry for how I've been to you in the past. Ron, our families have never got on in the past but it doesn't mean they never can. Grang…Hermione, I revise what I said before about mud…muggle-borns. You're the best in our year at potions and you're supposed to be really good in loads of other stuff too and…well, being with Harry has made me get of my high-horse I guess. I'm sorry guys." Draco sat down with a thump and Harry slid an arm around him under the table. Ron and Hermione looked amazed. Slowly Hermione held out her hand to him and Draco took it, eagerly. Ron, however, merely scowled.

"Four butterbeers?" Draco stood up yet a third time. "

Yes, thanks, I'll pay." He pulled a black string bag with a Hungarian horntail out of his pocket and paid her with a galleon from it. Replacing it into his pocket he handed round the butterbeers, offering it to Ron first. Ron took it grudgingly and Draco smiled at him.

"Cheers, Draco. Hey guys do you remember the time when Ginny told Romilda Vane that I had a Hungarian horntail tattooed on my chest?" Draco laughed, and Ron laughed. Hermione smiled and Harry felt a little relieved.

"Why did she do that?" asked Draco.

"Oh Romilda asked if Harry had a Hippogriff," replied Hermione. Draco laughed again and soon they were chatting happily. Ron occasionally gave input to the conversation but only in reply to Hermione's speeches and avoiding Draco's eyes. Harry felt as though all the worry and upset inside him was being eaten up by the words and laughter of the other three. He glanced at his boyfriend, who was chatting animatedly with Ron about the chudley cannons. He felt a wave of immense gratitude to them all.

Later, when they were all walking up from the village, laden with shopping and chatting happily, Ron began to be more and more quiet. Harry dropped his pace a little and let Hermione and Draco go ahead.

"Are you alright mate?" he asked Ron.

"Yeah I'm fine. Malfoy's not so bad. I mean I'll never like him but he's growing on me. Do you really love him, Harry?" The question was direct and meaningful.

"I…I dunno really," he answered truthfully. "I like him very much and I'm attracted to him. I like spending time with him and I always like his company. I'm happy with him but I'm not quite sure yet."

"Okay mate-no gory details please." They caught up with the other two, grinning at each other and Harry fell into step with Hermione instead.

"He's really nice. I like him. And he's really smart and hardworking. Nice choice Harry."

"Oi, hands off! I'm glad you like him though. I don't know what I'd do if I was asked to choose between you two and him." Hermione smiled and for the rest of the trip Harry walked with Draco and Hermione with Ron. They did not speak, Harry merely said,

"Thanks." And they left it at that.

When they reached the entrance hall, Hermione quickened her pace and pushed Ron in front of her up the first flight of stairs and around the corner.

"Smart girl, that Hermione," grinned Draco, slipping his arms around Harry's waist and resting his forehead against Harry's. Harry smiled against Draco's skin. He cupped Draco's face in his hands and kissed him gently, trying to convey all the gratitude he felt towards him.

"Goodnight. Sleep well, I love you. Oh and thanks." Harry smiled and headed up the staircase. Draco replied,

"I love you too," and pushed open the heavy stone door that lead to the dungeons. Harry found Ron and Hermione just round the corner, giggling and whispering. They had apparently been watching and listening to everything that had happened. Harry pretended to slap Hermione round the face and punched Ron playfully on the arm as they headed upstairs. Ron got a little ahead and turned round, sticking his tongue out like a five-year-old and making little kissing impressions. Harry and Hermione snorted with laughter and they chased each other all the way back up to Gryffindor tower.


	4. Dancing in Shock

Harry dreamed that he was back at the Dursley's. Dobby was there and he was telling uncle Vernon not to be afraid of wizards. Then Draco arrived and Draco, Dobby and Harry left. They arrived at a huge house where a pale woman invited them in. Dobby and Draco were telling him things but it was all getting mixed up in a whirl of colour as the dream changed…

I slipped into his bed at about one. I drew the curtains and placed a silencing bubble around us. He was sleeping deeply, naked and letting out tiny little breaths that made him tremble. He was so beautifully vulnerable, and I shivered thinking how powerful he was. I curved my hand around his cock and he turned his face towards me in his sleep. I caressed him slowly, gently, teasing him and licking at his blood-red lips. He let out a sleepy cry of 'Draco,' and I slipped out and under his bed just in time. He had sat up at was apparently staring around him for the source of his errection. I heard his fall back heavily on the pillows and start to finish what I had begun. I moved round to the other side of the bed and slid in behind him silently. He did not know that I was there until my hand was firmly wrapped around his cock. He relaxed back into me, his sexy olive skin sliding up and down against mine as he bucked into my hand. His arse was rubbing against me through my clothes. I stopped just as he became close to orgasm and he yelled in disappointment. I pulled my shirt off and my jeans and boxers, peeling off my socks and pushing my body to his. He smiled into the pillow and rolled over on his front. He reached behind him, found my wrist and pulled it round his back and onto to his cock. I moved on top of him. I suddenly felt nervous. I slid two of my fingers into him and he hissed slightly, biting the pillow in anticipation. Then he growled into the pillow,

"No, Draco, your fingers go around my cock." The sensation of Harry dirty-talking about the two of us having sex was almost enough to make me come. Especially as he was lying flat on his front naked. I shivered in excitement and slid into him slowly. He growled and bucked into me.

"Faster…" Wrapping my fingers around his cock I began to slide in and out of him at the speed I had longed to go at, pumping his cock and making him cry out in appreciation. Harry collapsed onto the pillow and moaned in ecstasy. I was pretty close to that myself. Leaning over him so that my stomach rubbed his back, I bucked my body as hard as I could, pushing and pulling in and out of him, pumping his cock all the while. He buried his head in the pillow in a muffled cry as he came all over my hand. It was enough to make me go over the edge too and we both moaned in pleasure as I left my deposit deep inside him. We broke apart, panting, staring at each other. He cast a cleaning charm and fell back on his pillows in shocked joy.

We lay there for I don't know how long, each dreaming of the other. I felt his hand take mine and looked over to see him lying stretched out on the bed, his eyes closed in bliss. Eventually I leaned over, bit his ear and said into it,

"I should go. I love you." The spell he had cast over me was indescribable. I was supposed to hate this boy, the golden boy, the boy who lived. But I didn't. I loved him. He kissed me gently and watched me as I dressed, lying effortlessly across the pillows, naked and sexy as ever. I longed to stay with him but knew I could not. Turning away with a massive effort, I left, forgetting the silencing charm on his bed.

"Woooooooow, yeah!" Dean howled, ignoring Ron and Neville's objecting cries. Dean and I had not told anybody the party we had planned in the bedroom that night. I was up on my bed, still dressed only in his boxers and snorting with laughter as I did a joke 'I'm so sexy' dance. Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Draco, Derek and Harry were standing below cheering and laughing.

At first I had objected to Draco's presence. But I knew that he was Harry's best friend and thought that recently there might have been something more. I swung and bucked his hips madly, rising cheers and woops from the surrounding crowd and cries of disgust from Ron and Neville. As 'so sexy, it hurts' came up on the stereo, I turned around so that my back was facing the crowd, pulled down one side of my boxers to show one slim brown butt cheek, licked my finger and pressed it to myself, making a hissing noise as I did so. I bowed and fell into Dean's waiting arms before receiving a queens' chair from Dean and Harry. It was obvious that Harry was gay. He wore silk boxers and showered every day. He was oblivious to the girls that were so obviously hugely attracted to him and he had never objected to Seamus and Dean getting friendly in the dorm when Neville and Ron were out. Harry and Dean dropped me onto Harry's bed and I leapt up, joining the band of barely clad boys and pyjama clad girls.

A Ravenclaw girl wearing a tight, low lacy pyjama top and mini-shorts dropped her hands loosely onto Harry's shoulders and kissed his neck from behind. She was gorgeous with long black hair and a good figure. Harry waved her away, removing her hands from his shoulders and muttering gently at her. She looked upset. I couldn't blame her. Harry looked seriously hot with his slim muscular chest and silky black boxers. I decided it was time to test Harry

"Okay people, who are we having next?" Yelled Dean over the noise.

"Two, let's have a couple," I replied, knowing that the girls would gratify my wish. Sure enough the upcoming cry was,

"Harry, let's have Harry!"

"Okay Harry, mate, who do you choose?"

"Draco. Obviously." The room went silent. The girls who had requested him looked mortified. Their sex god was gay? Harry coolly walked over to the stereo and turned on a slow, sexy tune that immediately made me turn to Dean and kiss him. It was not practical so I didn't further the kiss but the music was making me want to. Harry took Draco's wrist and pulled off his t-shirt so they were both dressed in their boxers. Many wolf-whistles were raised and Harry raised his eyebrows sexily at his audience. He was a natural performer. He jumped up onto a table and began betraying his body to the music. Only a gay could dance like that, I was sure. Harry beckoned to a bewildered Draco who obeyed. Who couldn't after all? Harry took his wrists and lifted his easily onto the table and the two of them began to dance.

It was easily the sexiest and most stirring thing I had ever watched. The two boys danced around each other, leaned towards each other, each body teasing and beckoning the other towards them and then slipping away. At first Draco was hesitant and embarrassed but because Harry was so relaxed and calm, he became relaxed and calm. I started to see Draco through Harry's eyes. Perfect and sexy, smooth and flawless. The two boys on the table rubbed against each other for the first time and their arousal was infectious. It was pumping through the room like the music on the stereo. People were turning to their neighbours and dancing. We were all rubbing against each other in one big crowd at the feet of those who were leading us. The music got faster and Harry and Draco moved faster. Their symbol was now, clearly sex. The gestures and actions they were making towards each other were full of sexual desire and meaning. The music pumped faster and faster, pushing them on, pushing us all on. Finally the display on the table was frantic. Their legs and arms were wrapped around each other and it was not difficult to recognise the errections. They were sliding against each other pushing and pulling. And then the music stopped and the sex dance finished, the lovers' frozen, apparently contorted with pleasure. For three seconds there was total silence. Then,

"Woot! Yeah, baby!" screamed Dean and the whole party erupted into applause. Harry stood up straight, apparently unembarrassed by his huge errection and bowed. Draco followed suit and they climbed off the table into the arms of the ecstatic crowd.

And so it was established. We were going out and it was no longer a problem for Draco and me to chat in the corridors, to hold hands at breakfast, even to slip into each others dorms occasionally at night. The display at Seamus's and Dean's party had upset Ron a little but it had forced him to understand the concept of out relationship. Everything Draco did, every movement he made, every word he uttered was now perfect to me. I worshiped every square nanometre of his skin, every cell, every atom, and Draco loved me likewise. The first time, in the prefect's bathroom, it had been wonderful, arousing and mind-blowing, but it was just sex. Now it was something much deeper. I knew how he was feeling, felt when he was upset of angry even when we were apart which was not often.

I saw less of Ron and Hermione these days and it was doing all of us some good. It was no longer so exclusive. No longer the battle between me and Ron of who to impress Hermione anymore. She held no romantic interest for me anymore, not even a sexual one. She was returning to being my best friend and I liked it that way. She was becoming one of my favourite shopping partners and Hogsmeade weekends often found Draco, Hermione and me trying on crazy clothes in the local shops. When I shopped with Hermione, the clothes I returned with were more stylish. She encouraged me to spend the money that I had because I could. Jewellery. Belts. Open neck shirts. Silk boxers.

Her dress sense also began to blossom. Draco and I pestered her to take advantage of her curly hair and grow it. She was soon quite the catch with her long flowing dark curly hair, her tight jeans and casual t-shirts. She had a nice figure, particularly well endowed and we encouraged her to show it off, not to be slutty but to let people know that there was something under there.

Of course the press had caught on to my new found love but the comments were dying down now. I was gay, and that's all there was to it. Of course I still got the odd homophobe sending Draco and me hate mail but it wasn't anything I couldn't deal with. The girls finally started to just leave me alone, accepting the fact. For the first time in my life I felt normal and comfortable and I embraced and loved the feeling.

As the ball approached, Hermione, Draco and I became caught up in the frenzy. One day we took Ron into Hogsmeade and bought him some really cool party clothes. We forced him into buying a white shirt and some loose black jeans because he looked cool and casual in them. The shirt, though loose, fitted to his slim form and gave his a certain teasing attraction. The jeans were just jeans. Loose and cool like any jeans. They showed the band of his designer boxers and the slim curve of his hips. As a Christmas present Draco bought him some expensive scent that was masculine and straight. I bought him some black, ordinary shoes that were comfy and casual. Now it was Hermione's turn.

We wheedled and teased and blackmailed and tortured her into trying on a black skirt and red shirt in this shop one day, the same store where we bought Ron's shoes. She looked stunning; we all had to admit it. She still felt self conscious so Draco nipped next-door and bought her some semi-opaque tights and forced them on her. As she changed we hunted she shop for some shoes. We found some stylish white sandal high heels that she at first refused to try on. But in the end we got her to just have a tiny look and when she saw herself her face lit up. Draco bought the shoes and, the day of the party I took her out to get her hair done in an expensive place in Godrick's hollow. We knew that one would not be able to resist the other once the ball started. Up in our dorm, Draco, Ron and I changed into our new clothes and stood in front of the mirror together, surveying each other. Draco looked gorgeous. He wore a black shirt and tightish black jeans that stood out against his pale skin. I wore ordinary dark blue jeans and a green silk shirt with a thin silver snake twining its way along the seams.

"You ready guys? Oh wow Ron you look amazing." This was Seamus, arm in arm with Dean. They both wore tight dragon hide trousers and tight close fitting t-shirts. Not my style but they looked pretty wonderful. As we reached the common room, I suggested to Ron that the three of us wait for Hermione. And so Ron and I sat on the sofa together while Draco disappeared up to the girl's dorms to see how ready Hermione was. Two minutes later, Draco came skimming down the stairs looking much exited and throwing Ron meaningful glances. Hermione stepped out of the arch and Ron gasped to see her. She looked and smelled gorgeous. Without speaking he stood up in an uncharacteristically gentlemanly manner and offered her his arm. She took it and Draco and I followed the two of them out, marvelling at our success.

Harry, Dean Seamus and I hit the dance floor at square one. We danced and partied as long as was humanly possible, throwing ourselves at the music and being totally blasted away by it. Harry was in his prime. Dean was sweating and panting, though enjoying himself but Harry was still cool and concentrated, as though he was possessed by the music. Everybody was watching him because he just looked so fabulous and beautiful. Seamus was dancing with him with the same concentrated look of connection, but not with the same grace and beauty. I longed to have that connection. I knew I could dance beautifully, what I lacked was the certain presence that Harry possessed so universally. People instinctively moved closer to him, wanting to be near him, to share in his energy, in his perfection.

Eventually he lifted is head and we made a silent mutual decision to have break. We both grabbed a beer from the bar and began a slow, peaceful stroll around the lake. The silence between us was comfortable and so neither felt a need or a restriction to speak. Many couples and friends were taking this particular route and the fairies flitted round their heads shedding their light. We began to walk under the first few trees of the forbidden forest, the edge parallel to us so that we kept the castle and grounds in view. I looked over at Harry and was surprised to see the amount of lust and desire in his eyes. He was shaking slightly and was as though fever caught; staring at me as though I was his god. It seemed crazy that he should want me so much. It made me want him back; made me want to do unspeakable things to him just as he did to me. Seeing this he let out a moan and threw himself at me, a tree catching us in our resulting lurch and kissed me so hard that I had to gasp, not just at what he was doing to me but also to drag air back into my lungs.

He gasped and I faltered, wondering if I was coming on too strong. He looked so perfect, so beautiful that I could not stop myself from needing to tough every part of him.

"Harry. There's something you should know." I stared up at him, consumed with passion, wanting to bind my heart to his in a way I have never done before. "I am a veela, Harry. I came of age in November. You are my life-mate." Alarm bells sounded in my head. It was too much. I pressed my lips to his, feeling him respond, shutting out his last comment and locking it away in the depths of my mind. A life-mate. At sixteen. My mind screamed Draco and my body screamed no. I was too young for a life-mate. Draco seemed happy to be distracted in this way and as the last of our clothes fell to the ground he pushed me to the ground and took control.

Ron was gorgeous as he led me around the dance floor, holding me close and safe to his chest as we danced, drank, laughed and talked with fellow students. He was blossoming under all the attention he was getting. I know that he and Harry had fancied me recently and now Harry had Draco I guess all he needed was their encouragement. I looked around for Harry and Draco and saw them entering the hall on the other side. Both looked slightly distracted and rumpled but they through themselves into the celebration dance and my attention soon wandered back to Ron.

"Do you want to dance?" he whispered right in my ear. I giggled and agreed and he led me out onto the dance floor keeping his eyes on mine in a meaningful, eager way that made my heart jump up into my throat. The music was now slow and smoochy-more Ron's style. His arms came around me, his warm breath in my ear we pressed together body to body. I could feel Ron's energy and mine merging, creating a new magic. I moved my head from his shoulder his chest and breathed in his warm scent. Then I looked up into his eyes. His lip was trembling and he was leaning towards me slightly. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him. I felt his lips touch mine and felt him murmur my name against my mouth. I kissed him and kissed him as though there was nobody watching, wrapping my arms around him and giving myself u to his warm lips. We broke apart and I put my face back into his shoulder feeling my body fizzing, burning up for him. He murmured something incoherent and pressed me to him again. It was the most magical and natural thing I had ever done.

Okay lots of explaining! The next chapter will be the last one but then this story runs into forbidden love. Harry finds Sirius and they have a long relationship and Harry loves him but why can't he get Draco out f his head? Find out! It won't happen till right at the end so please be patient. Thanks for reading my story! Love you all my reviewers!


	5. Too much

Draco's house was enormous. I stared around the wide hallways as we were relived of our trunks by house elves that seemed to melt into the shadows before you could say thank you. Draco was looking at me in a worried way. The pale woman in my dream came gliding down the stairs and held out her hand. She was tall with her long thick black hair tied up in a knot and a sharp, pretty face. I guessed she was about fifty, her face lines and her hands rough from work.

"Welcome Mr Potter. My name is Miss Dawson. Welcome back Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter is in your wing in the Red room. I will show you to your room and then in an hour your parents will see you." Harry gaped. Draco had a wing? Draco was walking up the stairs behind Miss Dawson not looking at Harry. He was obviously embarrassed by the luxury around them. Every door he could see was closed and finally they reached, not a door but a fireplace. Miss Dawson stepped back and Draco stepped forward. He cast a spell on the fireplace, and the second the incantation had been uttered, Harry forgot it. Then he took a pinch of Floo powder from the mantelpiece and stepped in, muttering 'Draco's room.'

Dawson held out a handful of Floo powder to Harry and he followed suit. He fell out onto a soft white carpet and staring into the eyes of his lover. Draco cast something on the fireplace again and turned to Harry.

"Okay Draco, what the f…four-letter-word did you just cast on the fireplace and where are we and where's my trunk and-"

"-I just unlocked the Floo network for my room so we could get here and then locked it again so that no-one else can. We are now in my private apartments and you're trunk is over there." He was calm and controlled as he said this and Harry stared around the room.

"Jesus Christ. You…I…whoa…it's…" Draco laughed and Harry giggled too leaning forward to kiss him. "Okay-let's see it then!" The walls and ceiling were black. Draco told him that the stars showed up on them at night. The furniture was silver and green. They appeared to be in some sort of lounge with metal furniture with green silky cushions on it. Harry loved green and as they moved from room to room he appreciated Draco's taste more and more. Draco's bed was a huge affair. It had silk green soft hangings and sheets and was large enough for ten or more people to sleep in.

"This is where we sleep tonight. But first let's shower and change to see my parents. There are some clothes here for you. Draco lead Harry to the shower room which was all black tiles and had several showers and basins in it. They stripped off and washed each other, kissing each others necks and running their soap covered hands over the other's most intimate places. By the time they were changing into loose black trousers and white shirts they both had straining errections and dressed each other in a disappointed, fumbling way. Draco combed Harry's hair and his own and managed to make it lie flat for the first time. Then they left by way of the Floo network for the entrance hall.

The housekeeper showed them into a study and told then to wait. Harry gripped Draco's hand tight, suddenly nervous in the huge house. He stared around at the expensive wood panelling, at the ancient, beautiful furniture and felt distinctly out of place. He wanted to go back to Draco's rooms and wrap himself in the huge bed and hide.

The housekeeper entered, followed by first Narcissa and then Lucius. Draco hugged his mother and then shook hands with his father, each clapping the other on the back awkwardly. Harry shifted from foot to foot, staring nervously at the touching scene, wondering what his welcome would be. He kissed Narcissa Malfoy on both cheeks with a

"Hello Mrs Malfoy." She smiled and asked him to call her Narcissa. Draco immediately went and stood between then looking nervously from his father to Harry and back again.

"Hello Mr Potter. We have had our differences in the past. There is no changing that. But I am fully willing to accept you into my household. I understand Draco's need for you, and much as you may not believe it I care for my son. Which reminds me, Narcissa I need to speak to Draco alone? Perhaps this is a good time for you to explain to Mr Potter the circumstances?"

"Of course, yes, what a good idea."

"We will go to the library. We will join you back here when we have finished. Good day to you Harry." Harry watched Draco and his father leave and saw Narcissa visibly relax when they had. She collapsed in a very unladylike manner into a chair and indicated for him to do the same.

"Okay Harry, I don't know if Draco has told you…?"

"He's a veela…and I'm his…life-mate. But I don't know what that is!"

"Harry. A veela comes of age when they turn sixteen. They gain their other form and…they choose a life-mate. Choose is the wrong word I suppose. They go hunting for their life mate. They cannot choose who he or she may be but once they have found them they cannot turn their attentions to anyone else unless their life-mate actively rejects them, in which case they will, eventually die." Harry flopped back on his chair and massaged his temples.

"I think I'm too young for a life-mate," was all he said. Narcissa gazed at his sympathetically.

"I know how you feel. When Lucius told me I was shocked. But at least you and Draco have feelings for each other."

"He's a veela?" Narcissa nodded. "And you…oh god, why did you do it?" She shrugged.

"I had been engaged to him since before I was born. Pure-blood families and all that. And I didn't want to kill him." Kill him…kill Draco…how could he even think of such a thing. It was such a huge concept to grasp. His head ached. At that moment the door was flung open and Draco was thrown out, panting and sobbing. His eyes were wild and shadowed, bloodshot with fear and anger. His mother reached for him but he pushed past her and collapsed against Harry, burying his face in his shoulder and clinging to him.

"He is in no state to cast the Floo charm. Take a portkey." Narcissa cast one, and with a grateful glance over his shoulder, Harry took it.

They fell into Draco's softly carpeted floor, Draco still clinging to Harry like a lifeline, his grip becoming painful.

"Draco, Draco shhh." Said Harry pulling away from him slightly and kissing his lips, "breath, you're okay now, what happened, tell me." Draco hiccupped, staring at Harry and pulled up the sleeve of his left arm. Harry hissed. A skull with a snake for a tongue was burned onto his forearm. The Dark Mark.

Harry laid his hand on it and felt a red hot burning sensation enter his scar. Draco was staring at him with hollow, dead eyes. The pain was spreading from his scar, through his body and into the mark. Draco began screaming too. He attempted to pull away but Harry held on, gripping tightly and forcing the magic into his arm. He could feel it travelling into his body, up his hand, his wrist his arm, his shoulder, his neck. It hit his scar and Harry gave a massive blood-curdling scream and collapsed against Draco, unconscious.

He awoke. He was lying in Draco's bed and Draco was holding something cold to his scar. He was no longer burning. He drew in a long breath and gazed up into Draco's eyes. He was smiling.

"The magic has gone Harry."

"No. No it hasn't gone." Harry lifted his fringe knowing what Draco would see. Draco gasped and stared. "What is the symbol now?" asked Harry, tiredly.

"It's a snake, Harry. No skull, just a snake." Harry sat bolt upright in bed.

"Let me see. Hedwig, come here. Draco, when you get a mirror, can you grab some parchment & ink. I need to tell Dumbledore. And don't worry. This is fantastic." Draco smiled, obviously totally confused and handed Harry the mirror and laid the parchment on his lap, the quill and ink on his bedside table. Harry grabbed the quill, dipped it into the ink and began to draw the snake he saw. It was not difficult. It was similar to the tiny snake on the tap in moaning myrtles bathroom where the entrance to the chamber of secrets lay. He scribbled a hasty note to Dumbledore telling him everything that had happened and sent it off with Hedwig.

"Harry what's going on! Tell me!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm.

"Okay. Voldemort can't touch me because of the protection my mother laid on me, right? The Dark Mark is his symbol and the death eaters'. So now the death eaters can't either. Maybe. I don't know if I'm right but…"

"Harry this is great. Celebration." Draco clapped his hands and two house elves arrived at his side and he ordered some champagne and strawberries. The second the house elves reappeared, Draco asked them to leave them next to Harry, never taking his eyes from Harry's face. The elves left. Harry didn't know why but the look he was receiving made shivers run up and down his spine. He crossed his legs so that Draco would not see the stiffness in his pants. Draco never took his eyes from Harry as he walked over to Harry's side. He unbuttoned and removed his shirt, still not taking his eyes from Harry. He poured two drinks and, taking one in one hand and a strawberry in the other, he straddled Harry leaning down against his chest and feeding him the strawberry.

Harry leaned back and let out a long 'Mmm', strawberry juice trickling down his chin. Draco tipped some of the champagne against his mouth and he drank. It was ice cold and delicious. Some of the champagne dribbled down his chin and onto his chest mingling with the strawberries. Draco noticed this and, still not taking his eyes from Harry's face. He licked. Harry moaned. Harry sat up and peeled his shirt off, leaning back again and looking at Draco expectantly. Draco had finally taken his eyes off his face and they were now roaming over his chest, his eyes hungry. Draco put the champagne down, still looking at Harry and leaned onto him, slipping his arms under Harry's and onto his back. He moved his body up, rubbing their bodies together through their clothes. Harry tipped his head back in ecstasy as Draco rubbed forwards on top of him.

At last I got my hands on that little patch of skin on his back that had been teasing me all day. It felt like warm suede. As our bodies rubbed together it hit me how masculine we were, shirtless and in leather belts and jeans. It made me rise higher in my pants. He smiled and turned me over. I pushed at him but he was too strong. He leant over me, grinning, holding my hands above my head in on hand and undoing his belt with the other. He kissed me and his hand at his belt brushed against me through my jeans. I arched against him, my body imploring his attention.

He pulled his belt off and transferred it to his other hand. I was worried now. I began to struggle and buck but, because he was lying on top of me, all it did was to increase our errections. Finally, sweating and panting from keeping me down, he sat up, exactly on top of my cock, and slid his hands down my chest. I pulled at my hands. I could not move them. He had tied me to the bed. It was frightening and exiting. He was undoing my belt. He was pulling it away from my jeans. He was standing unsteadily on the bed. I attempted to fell him with my legs and to my enormous surprise he lashed at me with the belt. It cut across my skin, leaving a long, red mark. I moaned with mixed pain and satisfaction, arching my back, wanting, needing more. He lashed again and this time it cut. He leaned down and licked at the cut. It healed, instantly. I stared at him. He bit my ear very hard and I cried out, only to receive another lash of the belt. He nibbled down my neck and onto my nipple, drawing it into him, claiming it, biting it. I moaned again but this time he did not strike. Instead he moaned back at me, rubbing his warm, beautiful body against mine.

He kissed down and down my chest, pausing to lick down the happiness trail and dipping his tongue into my pants for one electrifying second. He undid the button with his teeth and took the tongue of the zip in his mouth. Staring up at me he pulled down, his eyes full of lust and longing. I was released. I was wearing no boxers. Harry hissed in approval, though I could not understand what he was saying. He clawed my clothes from me and stood above me again. I was helpless. I stopped straining and flopped back on the bed, surrendering myself to him. He grinned. He undid his own jeans and pulled those and his boxers out. He knelt at my feet and leaned forward, his mouth getting closer and closer…I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I felt his tongue dip into my navel and yelled in disappointment. He laughed and I hissed at him.

"'Ray. What do you want?" I hissed it in pastletongue. He was not able to understand me and moaned in confusion. I laughed and repeated it in English.

"Just go a little…bit…lower." I ran my tongue down the trail of hair between his body and his cock. He let out a long sigh of pleasure and exasperation. I took pity on him. I ran my tongue up his cock and took it into my mouth. He gasped and mewed with pleasure. I tried to say,

"Oh is that what you wanted? Why didn't you just ask?" But my mouth was totally taken up and I could not. I had lost my control. I broke of my licking, sucking teasing gestures just as I sensed orgasm approaching. Draco moaned in disappointment. I leaned over him and began to undo his bonds. He rubbed his body against mine as they came into contact. I collapsed onto him, my hands fumbling at the knots. He laughed. I surrendered.

Slipping his wrists out of the loosened knots he threw himself onto me. I was amazed by his strength and passion. He pressed his mouth to my hard, bruising my lips, paying me back for the pain I had put him through earlier. Our bodies rushed together and seemed to fuse as we rubbed franticly against each other.

"Oh…oh so good 'Ray. Oh yes 'Ray don't stop that. Mmm…yeah that's…oh god…" he moaned at me, the new-found nickname spilling from his mouth as I inserted one, two, three fingers into him, still bucking my cock on top of his. He arched his back and lifted his hips away from the mattress; lifting me and nearly sending him over backwards it was so intense. My weight on top of him was enough to make us both let out spills of pre-cum. I turned around so that my thighs were laying on each side of his head, my cock next to his mouth and his next to mine. I licked at him and he mewed for more.

"I could say the same for you," I teased and he immediately drew me into his mouth. My head spun and I could not see, only feel him thrusting into my mouth. I took him and together we became faster and faster, rocking against each other, sucking licking, bucking, yes, oh… he came so hard that he filled my mouth and overflowed over his hips. I licked and swallowed before screaming and he drew me long and hard into him. I came so hard that I could not think, I could not move. I could not even breathe. All I could do was lie there and drift away on what was to be our last night of happiness. Gently I turned round and he wrapped his strong warm arms around me.

"I love you 'Ray."

"I love you too. And you're so warm…" We fell asleep and woke to the peace of my house. We lay there, spellbound with happiness just loving each other. Maybe I thought he loved me. Maybe, in truth he did. Now I look at him sometimes and wonder what went on in his mind that day. Maybe it was just the shock. I know deep down he loves me.

"Harry. You won't ever leave me, will you?"

"I shouldn't think so, 'Ray, why?"

"Because. Well…I'd really like us to become bonded as part of my veela side. Bonded magically so we can never love another." I looked up at him. His expression was unreadable. But it was certainly not joy.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for this. I'm happy to be with you but this whole life-mate thing is really freaking me out. I want to have a life before I commit to one person. Can't you see this is hard for me anyway? That I'm putting my friendships and family ties on the line for you? Aren't you happy?"

No, I wasn't, was my true answer.

"Put your friendships on the line? Oh I'm so terribly sorry. If you like you can just go back to fucking Weasley and co and leave me. And what family ties? You don't have any family except your aunt and uncle, who don't give a shit about you.

The words were out before I could stop them. I wanted to stop and apologise but he was angry now, tears forming in his eyes. My big, strong boyfriend Harry was crying. I had done that. I apologised and reached for him but he jerked away, staring at me.

"I have Sirius." He said, simply.

Not for the first time I felt the blood begin to pump in my ears at that name. Oh, yes of course. Sirius.

Harry's 'godfather.'

"Fine then, why don't you just get out of my house and fuck Sirius instead as you obviously want to!"

"Fine, maybe I will." He got up and began pulling on his clothes and throwing the few possessions he had unpacked into his trunk. I deflated. I did not want him to leave. He slammed his trunk shut and continued to dress. He took hold of his trunk and started towards the portkey.

"Thank you for having me." He said sarcastically and disappeared.

I collapsed back onto my bed and sobbed.

To be continued in forbidden love when Harry is back at Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione have gotten together. (Little secret to Harry/Draco people out there, he comes back as Harry's lover at the end! But he is very attached to Sirius! So looking forward to writing that!)


End file.
